


Little Red Riding Hood

by abbymaie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, F/M, RRH!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/pseuds/abbymaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was so much about him that had changed and she knew it was because of her. Arya Stark fell in love with a man who truly loved her, and yet he paid the price of her misfortunes.</p>
<p>And that, she could never forgive herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while back on tumblr and I wanted to share this with you guys on here too. Hope that this isn't too bad or anything. Enjoy :)

He should've know. Hell, he  _knew_  better. But the damn bastard was just too stubborn to listen. He smirked at the thought.

_Hot Pie was right, I shouldn't have gone through the woods. Too late to change that now, Stupid._

His smile fell a little as he called himself that. All he could hear as he thought that was  _her_  voice. And then everything went black. His last thoughts falling on that fiesty girl.

Arya.

* * *

 She ran. Ran fast and without looking back. It wasn't an option anymore, it was her life now. Her life since that 'Boy King' took everything that ever mattered to her: her beloved pet, her father, her sister, her family, and now,  _him_. So she ran, ran to protect the only other person she had left. Gendry.

Arya was careful enough to avoid being seen and made her way through the vast forest. Dusk was starting to come upon her and she only had until midnight to find the cave. There was to be a full moon tonight and she wasn't going to take any chances.

That was until she heard twigs snapping. She froze for only a moment until the smell of scrumptious desserts hit her nose. Arya could recognize those lemon cakes and lemon tarts anywhere.  _Hot Pie_ , she thought instantly.

The tiny Stark girl stayed hidden as she waited for her dear friend to pass through. That was when another thought came to mind.  _Wait, Hot Pie doesn't ever use the woods. He's too much of a craven. That means...Gendry._  Arya gasped as she saw the tall man walking through.

His hair was as black as ever and his eyes were bluer than the sky. His build seemed to have gotten slightly bigger but it was the hood he was wearing that surprised her. It was a long red cloak with a hood. It fit him like a glove. But it wasn't a plain red hood, it had golden stitching and on one of the flaps it had a tiny wolf embroidered there.

 _He's wearing my cloak_ , she chocked back.

But instead of the having his amused and stubborn expression as always, he now wore a guarded and sullen look.

There was so much about him that had changed and she knew it was because of her. Arya Stark fell in love with a man who truly loved her, and yet he paid the price of her misfortunes.

And that, she could never forgive herself.


	2. Part 2

Gendry was mad, no he was angry. "You can't be serious?!"

"And why not?" Hot Pie asked.

"You do realize that I just came back from a delivery that took half a day to complete." Gendry piped out.

"Big deal, you do those all the time."

Gendry glared at the baker. "Around the town and inn, yes. But rarely do I ever go out that far."

Gendry wasn't in the mood to keep arguing with Hot Pie, so instead he strapped his cloak on and took the baked goods and left. Hot Pie told him that this "special" customer lived right outside the woods and on the Kingsroad. Advising him to take the Kingsroad, Gendry of course does the opposite.

He ventures out on the Kingsroad long enough to enter the forest. He knows the dangers that lurk in the forest, but the dangers of the Kingsroad are far greater. At least that's what Arya had always told him. As the tall smith continues walking through the forest, his mind goes back to his beloved Arya. He remembers the first time he ever set foot in the woods was with her. They chased each other and caught rabbits, and even stayed out until dusk. It was a perfect day.

He feels his heart break a little as he thinks about her. She been missing for two years and was presumed dead, but he knew the truth. That those damned Lannisters took her. It wasn't like Arya to leave without a goodbye. Or leave without the cloak her father gifted her. So when she disappeared, her cloak was all he had left of her and he vowed that he would find her again someday.

Lost in his thoughts, Gendry failed to notice the men that were hidden in the shadows.  _Lannister men._ And before he knew it, he was surrounded. Suddenly, realization dawned upon him. The customer was a trap and Gendry walked right into it.

* * *

 Arya watched in horror as Joffrey's men attacked Gendry. They knocked him out with a blow to the head and then kept kicking him around.

"Are you sure this is the man we're looking for?" one of the men asked.

"What do the fuck do you think?" another bellowed. "Boss is going to be very happy about this. I can already taste my rewards."

"I reckon you'll finally be able to pay off your debts." one sneered.

"Shut your fucking mouth and let's go." the vile man commanded. "We still have to keep searching for that Stark bitch."

"She's been missing for two years, I doubt she's still alive." the other remarked.

The leader of the group grasped the man by the throat. "We don't leave until the bastard's dead and we find the wolf bitch. Understand?"

The man nodded and he was dropped.

Now, Arya had one of two choices to make. She either ran and cut her losses or she rescued Gendry from the fate that befell all of the Baratheon bastards. Arya knew that she risked exposure if she saved Gendry, but in the end she would always choose him. She just prayed that she would be able to make it to the cave in time.

The men never even saw her coming.

She crept up behind one of the bandits and slashed his throat with Needle, the tiny sword Jon had gifted her with.

As soon as the man went down, so did another. By the time the leader of the group had taken notice of what she had done, it was too late. She danced by the men with such grace and accuracy. She slashed and ducked and parried and stabbed. Soon it was one on one and the man missed. She was small enough to crawl through his legs and jump on his back.

"Tell Joffrey  _Lannister_  that  _Arya Stark_  sends her regards." she muttered in his ear before slitting his throat. The man dropped to the ground and choked on his blood.

The slender girl ran over to Gendry and checked him for any mortal wounds. He was bleeding from his temple from the blow and was bruised badly on his stomach. Arya held his face in her hands and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry." she softly breathed. A single tear fell down her cheek, when she felt someone brush it away.

"S'okay mi-mi-milady."

She looked down to see him staring back at her. His expression was torn between surprise and happiness.

"Are you really here?" he mumbled.

Unable to contain her tears any longer, she embraced him. "Yes."

She held him tight and swore never to let him.

"We have to go." she whispered as she pulled away from him. "We don't have much time."

Gendry grabbed her hand. "Let's go."


	3. Part 3

They made for the cave as fast as possible and to the best of their abilities. Gendry was dragging behind but Arya held him every step of the way, knowing that his wounds were what kept them. Soon, she found the entrance to her “cave” and urged Gendry to keep moving.

“There it is! Just a little farther Gendry, you can do it.” she panted. Arya knew that he was in pain but he persisted and made way.  Pushing away the vines and bushes that hid her cavern, she grunted as she pulled him inside.

It was dark, but Arya was accustomed to finding her way around the hollow place. When she deemed that they were far enough, she set him down gently and set about starting a fire.

"I'm going to get some wood for the fire." she told him.

"Be careful." he whimpered.

She bent down to hold his face in her small palms. "I'll come back. I promise."

He managed a weak smile and softly whispered, "Arya,I found you." before passing out.

Arya feels as if her heart is in her throat and quickly tries to gather some wood. After she finds the right amount, she sets it up rather quickly and tends to his wounds. She cleans the gash on his temple and tries to soothe his bruises, although she believes that one of his ribs is broken. As she sat there in the darkness, she couldn't help but finger the bull pendant around her neck.

She looks down at Gendry, who's lost in his sleep.  _He still has that stubborn look on his face._ She laughed,  _Even in his sleep, he looks stupid._ She smiles and then recalls the night he gave her the bull necklace. It was the night she managed to sneak away from Winterfell. The night they made love for the first time.

The young Stark girl could recall that night as if it happened just yesterday. Her parents, had gone to Riverrun for a family matter,  left Robb as the Lord of Winterfell. Robb had allowed each of his younger siblings to do as they pleased, as long as they returned to Winterfell without being seen. And Arya ever the rebellious Stark, left all night long and came back before the sun rose. 

* * *

_"Arry"_

_"Gendry!"_

_She ran to him in the long red cloak of hers. The poor cloak was dragging on the forest floor as she ran to embrace him. He felt her collide into him and pull him down by the collar to kiss him. The muscular hunter kissed her with so much enthusiasm that he lifted her from the floor. Her legs wrapped securely around his torso and her arms going to his neck. His found placement on the small of her back and her hips._

_When they managed to pull apart, he rest his forehead on hers. "I missed you."_

_"I missed you, too." she breathed. "Now are you going to take me inside or are you going to let us freeze to death?"_

_He chuckled and kissed her button nose. "Ever the impatient one, milady."_

_Arya bit his nose hard and he yelped. "Stop calling me that. You know I hate it when you call me that."_

_"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."_

_"Idiot." she muttered before kissing him again._

* * *

 Arya was snapped out of her memories by a coughing fit. The slender girl hurried over to the coal haired hunter with a wineskin in hand. She had those hidden in the cave in case of an emergency.

Carefully putting it to his lips, she held his head up and poured the water down his parched throat. As he drank, she went over his wounds and saw that they were becoming more prominent. Gendry could see the pain etched on her face and ever so slightly reached for her face.

They didn't need words to express what they felt, because their eyes did all the talking for them. For minutes, that's all that they did. Until Arya could no longer withstand the silence and spoke.

"You shouldn't have gone through the woods."

He closed his eyes and sighed, "I know. I forgot my bow in my haste."

"You're lucky I was there to save you, Stupid." she remarked. She tried to sound angry but her voice and her eyes betrayed her.

"You always find a way to save me." he mumbled in a broken voice. "Where've you been?"

Arya was afraid of this. This conversation was the very last thing they needed.  _We've just found each other again, don't ruin this. Please_ , she silently pleaded.

"I know they took you, like they took your sister. I've looked for you everywhere and I couldn't find you. I never gave up on you." he continued.

She didn't know that  _he'd_  been looking for her and that broke her even more. _I can't keep hurting him, I love him._ This left her with no choice but tell him the truth and even that she contemplated. _If I tell him the truth, he'll never come back and he'll hate me forever. He'll think me a monster._  

And then she answered his question.

"I was in Braavos. The Lannisters didn't take me," she paused and with a shaky breath she finished, " _I left._ "

Gendry's heart shattered even more as he processed her words.

_I left._

_I left._

_She left._  She hadn't been taken, rather she left on her own accord. Hadn't they been happy? Did she not love him as he loved her? They even talked about running away and getting married. But now it felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest.

"You left?"

She nodded and then his anger and rage came out.

"Without a goodbye? I spent a almost two years looking for you all over the North and even the Riverlands! Only to find out that you weren't even here! How could I be so stupid to think that Lady Arya Stark could love a bastard such as myself?" he shouted. In his rage, his pain was forgotten, and he stood in front of her now.

"How stupid was I to believe that you would leave everything behind for me? Guess the jokes on me." he spat with a dark chuckle.

"How can you say that?" Arya cried. "I left because I had to! I was trying to protect  _you_!"

"From what?!" he screamed.

"You know damn well from what! I was there when you found out and I was there when you had no one else! I left so that they wouldn't find you. I wanted to protect you," she uttered, "at least then, I would have done something right."

"I loved you, Gendry. More than I have loved anyone one in my life. I was afraid of losing you too. I always have and I always will."

Gendry came closer to her, pulling her closer to him in return. "If you loved me, then you would've told me."

The tears were starting to prick her eyes. "I couldn't. Not after what happened to my father, I couldn't risk it. I don't think I would've been able to forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Before Gendry could get a word in, Arya's eyes widened. "No, no! It's too soon!"

"What's going on?"

"We have to go."

"Go? Go, where?"

"NOW! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

Grabbing his arm, Arya ran deeper into the cave and pushed on one of the walls. A trapdoor opened. She ran down the steps and then stopped. There was a maze of doors before them and then she opened one. Shoving him into the obscure room, she kissed him before saying, "I'm sorry."

Then his world went black.


	4. Part 4

The room was dark and dusty. There was a faint tint of light coming from the door and that's when he realized that there was some sort of opening at the top with bars.

"Arya! Arya!" he screamed her name, but she kept going.

He banged against the door with his fists and that's when she turned back to face him.

"Dammit Arya! Let me out of here!"

She stood face to face with him, staring at him through the bars on the door.

"I-I can't." she said, exasperated. "I won't."

He glared at her with his icy blue eyes, his stare piercing right through her. He reached out to touch her face, as much as he could in his position. She felt the tears prick the corner of her eyes but held her ground.

"Why?"

Gripping his arm, she turned away. "You have to trust me."

He opened his mouth to protest but the tears were threatening to spill.

"Please." she pleaded in a soft whisper.

Gendry nodded and let go of her face. She grasped his arm tightly as he let go and then loosened her grip. He turned to face the wall as he pulled his arm back and Arya took his pendant off and curled into his palm. She hated to part with it, but it was necessary or otherwise she'd destroy it as she transformed. With the thoughts of transformation on her mind she sighed and ran to the ante-chambers again.

Gendry slowly backed up against the wall and slumped down on the floor. He sat still for a few minutes before realizing that he had something in the palm of his hand. The bull necklace. He was unsure of what this meant but one thing was for sure, no matter what he'd always fight for her. Staring at the necklace, Gendry had no choice but to reminisce on their first night together.

* * *

  _He set her down on the floor as soon as they were inside. Then he stared at her for a minute._

_"What?" she asked with an amused look on her face._

_Gingerly, he reached forward for her cape and tugged at it. She cocked her head to the side._

_"What?" she repeated a bit annoyed now._

_"How is it that some one so small, insists on wearing a cloak three times her size?" he finally spoke._

_Arya shoved Gendry. "It was a gift stupid! My father gave it to me and_ I _think it's perfect."_

_"No one's saying it's not Arry, but you drag the poor cloak around. And I think that's kind of funny."_

_Her eyebrows furrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you making fun of my height, Gendry Waters?"_

_Gendry stood in front of her again, swaying his head to the side with a smirk._

_"No, I'm not." he replied, stealing her breath as he picked her up again. "I like that you're little. So small and delicate, smooth."_

_As he spoke he caressed the side of her face. Arya Stark was tough and feisty, but had never once been referred to as smooth and delicate. She blushed and tilted his head to hers._

_"Gendry." she whispered, before kissing him._

_It was a soft, sweet kiss that was meant as a loving gesture but soon turned passionate. It was as if sparks went off and they couldn't let each other go. She moaned into his mouth as he slithered his tongue inside hers. He lashed at her tongue and she picked up on his form, hitting him back and sucking on his tongue. He nibbled her bottom lip and she bit his tongue. Her hands were running wild in his icky black mane. Her long brown locks were neatly tucked away in a braid, or at least they were before Gendry started kissing her._

_Gendry was still holding her up and began walking backwards to his bed. Arya was startled by the sudden movement but coiled her legs around his waist, supporting herself on his shoulders. He almost tripped twice on his way to his room but managed to find his footing. As they made their way, they had started taking their clothes off. By the time Gendry set Arya down on the foot of the bed, he was in just his breeches and small clothes and she in just her small clothes. The red hooded cloak lay forgotten on the floor of his chambers._

_She looked up at him and could see the way his blue eyes went black with lust. She was sure that her eyes must look the same and that made her a tad nervous. Arya had never lain with anyone before, but she knew that Gendry had. She didn't blame him though, they hadn't met then. But he would be the first man in her life and the only one she would ever love. Therefore she made no attempts to stop this from going any further. The way he looked at her made her feel like she was the only thing that mattered in his world._

_Gendry unlaced his breeches and carefully removed them, not wanting to scare her away. Arya sat in awe of how handsome Gendry was, a trait she felt she did not possess. No matter how many times Gendry told her she was beautiful or gorgeous, she never felt she was. But this time when he cupped her face and helped her take her shift off, she truly felt it. He tentatively cupped her breasts and she let out a small gasp. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was open in a small 'o'. He brushed his thumb over her nipples and rubbed them softly before putting his mouth over one of them. Her eyes opened and she mewled as he licked and sucked, inching down to to her naval. He pushed her back into the mattress._

_She drank in the sight of his naked body and then glanced down to see his manhood. She panicked for a moment._ He's big and I'm so small. This can't possibly work-  _She was cut from her thoughts as he kissed her stomach and used his finger to circle her wet lips. She let out another soft moan and grabbed his hair, trying to tether on to something. They had pleasured one another like this before, but now Arya wanted more. She_  needed more.

_"More." she grunted. "Please...I want more."_

_He complied and kissed her lips, pleasuring her with his fingers before using his mouth. She was reaching her peak and convulsed when she felt him fucking her with his tongue. She wailed and climaxed hard, spilling on his tongue. He lapped at her juices and wiped his mouth with his discarded tunic. He climbed over her and softly kissed her before aligning their bodies. He looked into her stormy grey eyes and as if asking permission, he blinked. She gave him a nod, answering his silent question._

_As gently as he could, he pushed his cock into her. She winced a little but relaxed her muscles. She looked into his eyes and found the courage to keep going. He pushed into her again and reached her barrier. Rolling on his back, he let her set the pace and control how far she wanted to go._

_"Are you sure?" he finally asked._

_Bending forward to kiss him, she answered. "Yes."_

_He thrust upwards and she grasped his arms tightly. She didn't cry or scream, but instead she gasped aloud. He sat up, searching her face for her expression._

_"Are you okay?" he whispered. "We can stop."_

_Her eyes where red but, other than that her face held no discomfort._

_"I'm fine." she said, touching his face. "It stings a little but I'm fine. Just be gentle with me."_

_Shakily wrapping her arms around his neck, she rocked back and forth, hissing and then sighing. He slowly moved his hips to match her pace. After the third push, she feels almost no pain and throws her head back, moaning in pleasure. He places his hands on her hips and guides her into him. She begins to rock her hips faster and unsure but a loud groan escapes his throat so she does it again._

_Gendry groans as she begins to pick up the pace and revels in the way her breath catches when he cants his hips upwards. Arya starts to feel the heat pool in her belly as he moves inside her and moans, scoring his back. She cries out loudly when he spreads her legs further apart and his movements become harder, quicker, jerkier. He groans as she takes his bottom lip into her mouth and pants out, "Oh Gendry. Gendry." Gendry manages to roll Arya onto her back and continues to thrust into her without hesitation. She rakes her nails across his back, shoulders, arms, and chest, screaming his name louder and louder with each thrust. He feels her starting to tighten around him and he grips her hips firmly pushing into her, moaning her name. Arya reaches for his face and pulls him into a deep kiss and he squeezes her breast as he plunges deeper and deeper._

_He starts to feel himself start to come but is set on making her climax once more. Arya pushes her hips to his, meeting him thrust for thrust and pretty soon is gasping him name louder than before. Gendry is surprised when Arya reverses their positions again and slams down into him. She manages to rise and fall into three more times before stilling above him and letting out a loud moan. She arches her back and drops onto his chest heaving and panting. He bucks up once more before peaking and spilling his seed inside her._

_They sit together for a few minuted before laying back into the mattress. She brushes away his hair from his forehead and he kisses the inside of her collar bone._

_"I love you, Arya."_

_She moves up from his chest and kisses him. "I love you too, Gendry."_

_They fall asleep in each others arms, content and blissful._

* * *

 Arya quickly tries to chain herself before she shifts and transforms. But her emotions are getting the better of her and she is struggling. She manages to chain her legs but soon she starts screaming.

"NO! IT'S TOO SOON!" she yells.

Her shouts soon echo down the empty hallways and into Gendry's cell.

Gendry is so deep into his thoughts, that by the time Arya starts screaming, he snaps out of his stupor.

"Arya! ARYA!" he screamed to no avail.

"ARYA!" he exclaims once more.

Frustrated of the silence, he bangs on the door again. He bangs and kicks and pounds the door but it doesn't budge. He sees the bed in the corner and he pushes it against the wrought iron door. He then shoves it with all his strength and somehow his persistence wins and the door bursts open.

He hears the shouts again and he follows them to the source, running in the direction of the origins.

"ARYA!"

Arya hears his voice and screams again.

"NO, GENDRY NO!"

Gendry hears his name and moves into the direction of her voice.

"Arya!"

"GENDRY DON'T! STAY BACK!" she yells as her body begins to feel the changes start.

Finally coming into the ante-chambers, he gasps at the sight. Arya in chains and her eyes were no longer grey but yellow and bright. Her tiny hands were huge claws and with large nails. His eyes are wide and she can smell his fear. But still his stubbornness yet resides, and somehow she knows that he will stay.

He walks slowly to her and hesitates to touch her. Her eyes are watery and then she groans and shouts again.

"Is this why you left?" he finally asks, breaking the silence.

She shakes her head and grips the chains harder. "And that's why you have to go. Run! Gendry, run!"

"Arya, no."

"Please." she begged him for the second time that night. "Please, Gendry. I won't be able to control myself. I don't want to hurt you."

Arya never begged, not when her father died, not when sister was taken, and not when her siblings were supposedly killed. But now she was begging him, because she loved him.

He was torn between leaving and staying. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving her again but he had no choice.

"If I go," the hunter hesitated, "you have to promise to come back. Come back to me, Arya."

"I promise, Gendry. Go, now please." she pleaded desperately.

He held back the tears and cuffed her completely, before kissing her deeply and running out of the cellar.

Arya's cries and screams could be heard as he exited the cave and ran as fast as he could. The woods were dense and vast, but she would find him. Just as he would always find her.

She was changing now and her eyes were glowing brightly. Her fur was sprouting out and covering her entire body, white and grey all over. Inside she just prayed that Gendry had ran far enough and that she wouldn't find him. But she knew that was a lie. Arya could him anywhere and that's what scared her the most. After shouting in grueling pain for almost half an hour, she had fully transformed and clamped down on the weight of the chains.

They broke from the wall and she seized the opportunity to run out into the forest. Almost immediately, she caught his scent and made like the wind to him. She was rabid and hungry, and her human emotions were no match for her primal animal instincts.

Then she saw it from the corner of her eye, the red cloak. All memories and thoughts went out the window when she was a wolf. That being said, it made no difference to the she-wolf as she lunged at the red cloak and the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering.....or is remotely interested, I haven't given up on this or any other fics. I'm just trying to piece all my stories and prompts together and properly finish them. So this one is on the back burner along with a few others. But no worries, I will complete the story.
> 
> Thanks for any and all kudos!


End file.
